The present invention relates to a fixing method and a fixing structure of an inflator for inflating an airbag, and an airbag apparatus having the inflator fixed with the fixing structure.
An airbag apparatus provided in a high-speed vehicle such as an automobile comprises a folded airbag, an inflator for inflating the airbag, and a casing for accommodating the airbag and the inflator therein. In order to fix the inflator to the casing, the inflator may be accommodated into and fixed to an inflator holder, which is in turn fixed to the casing with bolts.
A conventional fixing method of an inflator will be described with reference to FIG. 5. An inflator 10 has a substantially cylindrical shape and a bolt 12 protruded from one end face thereof. The end face is also provided with a flange 14. Also, gas ejection openings (not shown) are provided on an external periphery of the inflator 10.
An inflator holder 20 comprises a substantially halved cylindrical body 22, an end plate 24 erected from one end of the cylindrical body 22, a bolt through-hole 26 formed on the end plate 24, a ring 28 erected from the other end of the cylindrical body 22, and stud bolts 30 projecting from a bottom of the cylindrical body 22.
The inflator 10 is inserted into the inflator holder 20 passing through the ring 28 so that the bolt 12 is inserted into the bolt through-hole 26 and the flange 14 abuts against the end plate 24. By fastening the bolt 12 with a nut 32, the inflator 10 is fixed to the inflator holder 20.
Although not shown, the inflator holder 20 is arranged within a casing of the airbag apparatus, and is fixed to the casing with the stud bolts 30, which are inserted into bolt through-holes of the casing and fastened with nuts.
In the conventional fixing method and the fixing structure of the inflator shown in FIG. 5, in order to fix the inflator to the inflator holder, it is required to fasten the bolt 12 with a nut 32.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fixing method and a fixing structure of an inflator, in which the working efficiency in fixing the inflator is excellent without fastening nuts, and the number of parts is also reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an airbag apparatus having the structure adopted thereto.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.